1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control device for a vehicle, and particularly relates to a technology for switching from a traveling mode in which an engine is stopped to a traveling mode in which the engine is operated in a vehicle on which an electric motor and the engine are mounted as drive sources.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle on which an engine and an electric motor are mounted as drive sources is commercially available. Such a vehicle is called a hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle with a range extender.
As an example of the vehicle mentioned above, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-265598 (JP 2008-265598 A) discloses a vehicle capable of traveling using two motors with the operation of the engine stopped and a clutch, which fixes a crankshaft, brought into an ON state.
In the vehicle disclosed in JP 2008-265598 A, when the engine is started, the engine is cranked by using one of the two motors. As a result, a drive torque used for the traveling of the vehicle can be reduced when the engine is started.